


Happy new year.

by Meliwint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, kiss, kisses are awkward to write so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/pseuds/Meliwint
Summary: Supercat New Year's Eve kiss. I don't know what more to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this today and took me more hours than i want to admit. Thank you Adriana( @Coolserietv ) for being my beta and baring with me.

The whole meeting room grew quiet, but Kara didn’t notice any of it. All she could hear was  _ that _ sound,  _ that  _ rhythm she had missed so much. She thought she must be imagining it, right? There was no way that what she was hearing is what she thought it was. She had to go check, she had to be sure. 

 

“Are you okay, Kara?” James touched Kara’s shoulder to wake her up from her thoughts.

 

“Uhm,” Kara focused back on the room “Yes, Yes I am okay…” she looked at the shattered glass around her feet with confusion, she must have let it fall. “I just..uhmm..I need to go check on something, okay?” She looked at James for permission, not that she really needed one; she would go check on that sound even if Rao itself forbid her.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” James was worried

 

“Yes, I am fine. I will see you..later” She hurried off, not even bothering to take her stuff.

 

\----

 

She flew as fast as she could and the closer she got to the sound, the more she believed that it was real and not her mind playing games with her. The sound lead her to the private section of the airport. She didn’t dare to fly inside and be seen, she was not ready even though she dreamed about this for months. Kara chose to settle behind the communication tower, it gave her a good view without being the view.  

 

The doors of the familiar plane opened. Kara waited in anticipation, but the first thing she saw were the hostesses waiting at the door for the passengers to leave. She knew there were only two people on the plane, she could hear it. 

 

“Mom, we are finally here again.” she heard Carter yell from happiness as he walked out the door. Kara’s smiled heartedly, she had missed that little boy. Her first instinct was to fly over and wrap her arms around him.

 

“Calm down, Carter.” She heard Cat’s worried voice with a tone of exhaustion while following her son outside. 

 

It affected her immediately, warmth fill her in, her eyes teared up. “Cat” she whispered with a choked voice,and the woman suddenly looked at her direction as if she had heard it. Kara’s blood run cold and she fastly deepened more behind the tower, there was so no way Cat had seen her, right? 

 

To not take any risks she looked at them one last time with her x-ray vision and forced herself to fly away.

 

\----

 

“Miss Grant, y..you are..are you back?” Kara was actually surprised to see Cat in the office. The woman just arrived at National City one hour ago and is already in the building? 

 

“I see your observation skills have improved while I was away, well done.” Cat walked to her office with Kara following after her. She put her bag on the couch and her sunglasses on the desk and looked around. 

 

“Hmm I see Mrs Olsen was smart enough to keep everything as it was.” 

She might not show it but this office meant more to her than rest of the building. This room had been her second home for years. 

 

“Uhmm..yes...he didn’t want to…” Kara fidgeted with glasses before her voice changed “Miss Grant,” she gathered her courage and looked deep into those exhausted green eyes, “I am so glad you are back.” Her eyes turned glassy and she wanted to say more, but she didn’t trust her voice, feeling her throat tighten. 

 

Cat softened her look and studied her for a couple seconds. She didn’t know what the appropriate action would be here, should she confess that she had missed Kara too or should she comfort the girl who looked like she needed affection from her right now? She decided for the safest option and answered with ”Same, Kara.” putting all the things she wish she could say in it. 

 

She took a deep breath and centered herself “Okay, enough sentimentality. Back to work, Kara. Chop Chop.” 

 

\-----

 

It was New Year's Eve, this meant Kara had no work but of course Supergirl did. She had been fighting aliens and criminals the whole day and barely made it to dinner. Everyone was there, James, Winn, Alex, Maggie, J’onn J’onzz, Eliza and even M’gann and Mon-el

 

They talked and played games until 11 pm. Mon-el was the first to leave, something about meeting up with a girl, Alex and Maggie quickly followed after. 

 

At 11:40 pm Kara decided to go make a tour around the city, to see the happiness of entering a new year on the expression of different people and enjoy the fireworks from up high.

 

“Be careful!” She heard Eliza yell after her while flying away from the window.  

 

She flew around for 10 minutes before looking around to choose a high building to enjoy the view from. The first place that came in her mind was of course CatCo, so she flew towards it.

 

She stopped mid air when she heard that sound again, Cat’s heartbeat. Was the woman working on New Year’s Eve? She fastened the pace and flew to the balcony where Cat was leaning against the railing with a glass of scotch in her hand.

 

“Cat?” she landed on the balcony.

 

“Supergirl,” Cat turned towards her “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be with your son?” Kara ignored the sarcasm.

 

Cat’s face fell for a second “He is with his father.” she took a sip from her glass. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere?” she turned back to look at the city.

 

Kara walked towards the railing and watched the city with Cat “This is my first New Year’s Eve as Supergirl and I wanted to see the city.”

 

Two minutes until midnight, showed the countdown screen in the middle of the city, visible from the balcony.

 

“Yes, it is rather astonishing.” Cat smiled and put her glass down.

 

“So much has changed in one year.” Kara whispered and diverted her attention to the woman next to her.

 

“Indeed.” Cat looked back at Kara when she felt her stare.

 

Their eyes spoke, but both were trying to read what they said. 

 

1 minute.

 

“New friends.” Kara traced every detail of Cat’s face with her eyes, not wanting to forget anything.

 

“New hero.” Cat smiled at her.

 

Kara let out a small laugh before looking back into those emerald green eyes. Cat didn’t look away, she never did. They stared at each other for seconds, taking all of this moment in, memorizing it.

 

Kara heard people yelling from downstairs.

 

10.

 

She glanced at Cat’s lips.

 

9.

 

And back into those eyes. They were darker and more daring.

 

8.

 

She saw Cat’s eyes glancing at her lips.

 

7.

 

Kara stepped closer.

 

6.

 

She brushed a lock of Cat’s hair away and settled her hand on her cheek.

 

5.

 

Cat put her hand on Kara’s bicep.

 

4.

 

Kara licked her lip. Her breathing fastened.

 

3.

 

Cat bit her under lip and leaned forward,bringing her face so close Kara could feel her breath.

 

2.

 

Kara cupped Cat’s face with both of her hands and closed the distance.

  
  


The fireworks lit up.

 

The first thing Kara felt, was how soft Cat’s lips were, how it fit so perfectly against hers. She needed to taste them more, so she deepened the kiss. She felt Cat licking her bottom lip and the fireworks outside were nothing compared to the one inside her.

 

She moved her hands to Cat’s waist and pushed her against the railing. How long they were kissing before they pulled apart, Kara didn’t know. All she knew was that she didn’t want to stop kissing those lips ever again. 

 

“Happy new year, Cat.” she leaned her forehead against Cat’s.

 

“Happy new year, _ Kara.” _ Cat whispered back. 

 

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman. For the first time Kara didn’t deny who she was.  

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love.


End file.
